Jordin Tootoo
| birth_place = Churchill, Manitoba, Canada | career_start = 2003 | draft = 98th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Nashville Predators }} Jordin Tootoo (born Jordin John Kudluk Tootoo on February 2, 1983) is a Canadian professional hockey player for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Jordin has also played for Detroit's central division rival, the Nashville Predators. Of Inuit and Ukrainian descent, he is both the first Inuk player and the first player to grow up in Nunavut to participate in an NHL game. Playing Career Early Playing Career Jordin played Bantam AA hockey in Spruce Grove, Alberta. The Brandon Wheat Kings selected him in the 3rd round of the 1998 WHL Bantam Draft. He played for the Wheat Kings in the Western Hockey League (WHL) from 1999 to 2003. Nashville Predators Jordin was selected 98th overall in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft as the sixth choice of the Nashville Predators. He became the first player of Inuit descent to play in a regular season NHL game when he suited up against the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim on Opening Night on October 9, 2003. Jordin was also the first person of Inuit descent to be drafted by an NHL team. He wears the number "22" as a play on words of his name. On October 16, 2003, Jordin earned his first NHL point with an assist on a Dan Hamhuis goal against the St. Louis Blues and scored his first NHL goal against the Atlanta Thrashers on October 23, 2003. He has also earned two "Gordie Howe hat tricks on January 10, 2004 and December 8, 2007 (when he notched a goal, an assist and a fighting major in each game). Jordin spent the 2005–06 season between the Nashville Predators and the Predators' minor league affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals where he played during the 2004-05 NHL lockout. On July 21, 2006 Jordin was re-signed by the Predators to a two-year contract. He was re-signed to another two-year contract extension on January 31, 2008. On March 19, 2007, the NHL suspended Jordin for five game after he hit defenceman Stephane Robidas of the Dallas Stars with his glove during a game on March 17. 2007. Stephane suffered a concussion and was rendered unconscious. The NHL issued a five-game suspension without pay, and accusations of "dirty" play were leveled at Jordin. These accusations were resurrected after an incident on October 11, 2007 in which Jordin hit the head of Daniel Winnik of the Phoenix Coyotes with his shoulder. On April 10, 2008, Jordin scored his first playoff goal against the Detroit Red Wings in the second period of Game 1 of the 2008 Western Conference Quarter Finals in a 3-1 loss. Detroit Red Wings Jordin was designated an unrestricted free agent after the 2011-12 season. On July 1, 2012, he signed a three-year, $5.7 million contract with the Detroit Red Wings, Nashville's Central Division rival. On February 19, 2013, Jordin scored his first goal as a Red Wing against his former team, the Nashville Predators. On June 18, 2014, the Red Wings placed Tootoo on unconditional waivers for the purpose of a compliance buyout. New Jersey Devils Jordin attended the training camp for the New Jersey Devils on a tryout basis and signed a one-year contract with the team on October 7, 2014. He played with the team for 68 games during the 2014–15 season. Jordin scored 10 goals, had 5 assists, and sat for 72 PIM ranking 55th most penalty points in the NHL. On May 8, 2015, he was re-signed to a second one-year $825,000 contract. Chicago Blackhawks On July 5, 2016, Jordin left the Devils to sign a one-year contract with the Chicago Blackhawks as a free agent. On February 28, 2017, Chicago agreed to extend his contract through the 2017-18 NHL season. Suspensions & Disciplinary Issues Jordin has faced NHL disciplinary action on multiple occasions for his actions. On March 17, 2007, Tootoo punched defenceman Stephane Robidas of the Dallas Stars in the face during a game. Robidas was knocked unconscious and suffered a concussion. Two days later the NHL issued Jordin a five-game suspension without pay and accusations of "dirty" play were leveled. These accusations were resurrected after an incident on October 11, 2007, in which he hit the head of Daniel Winnik of the Phoenix Coyotes with his shoulder. On December 6, 2011, the NHL again suspended Jordin (this time for two games) as a result of a charging incident against Buffalo Sabres' goaltender Ryan Miller in a game played on December 3, 2011. The incident occurred after Nashville's own GM, David Poile, publicly supported league action to prevent such hits on goaltenders. Columbus Blue Jackets' forward Derek Dorsett accused Jordin of throwing a sucker punch at him during a game on February 20, 2013. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Awards & Achievements *Rookie of the Year, Most Popular Player, and Scholastic Player of the Year honors with the OCN Blizzard in 1998-99 *Nominated as Manitoba's Sportsman of the Year for 2000 *WHL Player of the Month for December of 2001 *WHL Player of the Week for the week of December 23–30, 2001 *Played in the 2001 CHL/NHL Top Prospects Game *Hardest shot in the 2001 Top Prospects Skills Evaluation (96.1 mph) *WHL Player of the Week for the week of November 11–17, 2002 *National Aboriginal Achievement Awards, 2002 Youth Award Personal Life Jordin's mother Rose is of Ukrainian descent while his father Barney is an Inuk from Nunavut. His older brother Terence played for the Roanoke Express of the ECHL in the 2001–02 season. Terence had a successful junior career with the OCN Blizzard and was named the Express' Rookie of the Year. In August of 2002, in the wake of an arrest for drunk driving, Terence committed suicide when he was 22 years old. Jordin is the nephew of Manitoba Legislative Assembly Speaker George Hickes and cousin to Nunavut Legislative Assembly Speaker Hunter Tootoo. Both are members of the Canadian New Democratic Party. Although Jordin was born in Manitoba, he grew up in Rankin Inlet, Nunavut where he was taught to skate and play hockey by his father Growing up in Rankin Inlet also allowed him to learn the traditional Inuit lifestyle that includes hunting and camping. Jordin's middle name, Kudluk means "thunder." On December 27, 2010, Jordin voluntarily entered the NHL/NHLPA's Substance Abuse and Behavioral Health Program to receive treatment for an alcohol problem. Following successful completion of the program, he returned to finish the season and play in the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs. In 2013, Stephen Brunt mentioned on the radio that he is working on a book with Jordin. The book was published on October 21, 2014, entitled "All The Way: My Life on Ice." On May 4, 2016, Jordin and his wife Jennifer welcomed their first child, a daughter named Siena Rose. Category:1983 births Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players